Photographic fraud is a matter of growing concern, owing in part to the availability of sophisticated software platforms that allow users to alter and edit images, leaving little or no evidence of tampering. Digital images may offer some protection because they can include security features, such as watermarks, for verifying authenticity, or preventing unauthorized copying of the image. Some watermark research has been devoted to software-based cryptographic and other security-related theories.